The California Primate Research Center's primary objective is to conduct human health-related research in which the primate is uniquely required as an experimental animal. Another important objective is to conduct research on the biology and diseases of primates so that this class of animals may become more useful in biomedical research. Research teams have been developed in four major areas: respiratory diseases, behavioral biology, infectious diseases and immunology, and perinatal biology and reproduction, having as a common theme the effect of environmental influence. Respiratory Diseases: The major thrust of the program concerns the effects of air pollutants, while minor programs concern structural/functional analysis of lungs of several species of primates and man, bacterial pneumonia, and a search for spontaneous respiratory disease models in primates. Behavioral Biology: The research aims encompass three closely related and complementary problem areas--psychosocial development, environmental influences (including socioecological factors), and the use of nonhuman primates as models in the study of conditions having particular relevance to man. Infectious Diseases and Immunology: This unit emphasizes host responses to infectious agents. The program encompasses epidemiology, microbiology, immunology, and pathology of lymphoma in rhesus monkeys; slow virus infections; shigellosis; and congenital toxoplasmosis. Perinatal Biology and Reproduction: The primary concern of this unit is relating to the effects of environmental factors, especially chemicals, during pregnancy. Special attention is given to agents which are taken by women during pregnancy and which are suspected of being harmful, particularly during the embryonic and fetal period.